


The Forbidden Fortune's Fallacy

by theWAUfactor



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Month 2016, Gen, Gundham is referred to as The Forbidden throughout, Talentswap, during The Tragedy, implied hanging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWAUfactor/pseuds/theWAUfactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gundham is The Ultimate Fortune Teller.<br/>For Dangan Ronpa Month: Week 1 - Talentswap</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Fortune's Fallacy

As the world collapses underneath the influence of The Tragedy and there's nowhere else to run, some people manage to seek refuge in what is now known as one of the last standing forests, lying on the outskirts of the city. 

There's a caravan situated beside the leading archway. Windchimes sing alongside the outside, hanging from the roof in memory of those who chose this method as the alternative Way Out.

A sign:  
_Readings  
\- The Ultimate Fortune Teller_

There sits a young man inside. He dons a hood the absent colour of the night. There's an intimidating darkness, merely assisted by tea lights dotted between a crystal ball, incense burners of jasmine and lavender and a sealed set of Tarot cards.

The man lights a cigar and lets the correct end dance across his otherwise mysteriously burnt lips. What is his name?

It's a Forbidden Name. One which should not be spoken.

"All you need to know, is I was once renowned for my accuracy. This renowned accuracy is what secured me a place at That Academy. I can shine light on Your Past, Your Present and Your Future, all for a cost you think would seem best fit."

There is the squealing of a rodent from behind the man's shoulder. He lifts a sunflower seed in direction of the sound, which is snatched from him only a few seconds later.

"This is a meeting between you and I, and you and I only. You mustn't speak of this to anyone else."

The visitor's to remember this.

Between two bony fingers, The Forbidden reveals his first card. "This is The Emperor. Mind over matter has not always been desired, though sometimes it has been needed. This was Your Past. This has helped in shaping Your Prophecy. This is what separates us from the Then, as then there is the meeting between you and I - which you mustn't speak of to anyone else."

The visitor nods intently.

A bandaged hand sets the second card on the table. "This is The Chariot. Substantial levels of energy allow you to function under conditional means. This is Your Present. This is driving Your Prophecy. This is what separates us from the Now and Then, now the meeting between you and I - which you mustn't speak of to anyone else."

Beneath The Forbidden's cloak, the visitor notices the strands of what could have once been a quiff.

He clips the fingertips of both hands around the final card. "This is The Moon. You are somewhat uncertain. The world doesn't work how it used to. You feel within you nothing. Nothing you can derive heads or tails from. You must live with these uncertainties. This will be Your Future. You shall arrive here to The Destination of Your Prophecy. This is what separates us from the Henceforth and Now, henceforth the meeting between you and I - which you mustn't speak of to anyone else."

The visitor shut their eyes, satisfied, slipping a note from their wallet and sliding it to the fortune teller with three central fingers pressed down firmly as if they wished to feel the money for the last time before handing it over, the texture of the table cloth along their thumb and small finger.

The Forbidden raises his bare hand with the intention of stopping them. Using such vigour, the visitor is able to see a golden earring dangle from both of his ears.

"As much as I wish I could take your money, I will confess. I have lied to you."

There is the strike of lighting outside, and almost laughably, The Forbidden has bid for the visitor to notice his complimenting tattoo.

"To turn."  
For Your Future.  
"For turning."  
For Your Present.  
"For having been turned."  
For Your Past.

The visitor picks the left side of each card, taking care as they peel.  
And on each side?

"This is The Red Eye."

As if one cue, the man's right eye gleams correspondingly. "This is not a tarot card. None of these were tarot cards. They are not anymore. If these were really pulled out from a deck of tarots, they wouldn't mean the same thing now - would they?"

What do you mean?  
The visitor can't help but ask.

He encloses his fingers around the end of the cigar, dismissing the flame from duty, and discards it into the plastic bag lazily sloped beside him. "Look at you. Wet as a rat in sewer garment. Why are you here today? Why is it that you seek refuge in a rickety old caravan owned by a man secluded from even the furthest reaches of our society, accompanied by wild domesticated animals and too many an incense burner? Why is it that you ask me of to determine your Future, ask of me what I can make of you from your Past all due for you seem to have lost any clue to your current identity sealed in a package we know as your Present (and not my Gift)?"

The Forbidden tilts his head, inviting the visitor to judge the natural grey of his left eye.

"Have you lost all Hope?"

The visitor hesitates.

"Do you understand why I'm asking you this?"

The visitor shakes their head.

And at last The Forbidden lights a candle, revealing his facial features in their entirety.

" ** _These cards mean Despair_**."


End file.
